


Sleep

by HansonPhreek



Series: Gift Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** I was originally going to write some Snape smut, but then I remembered I can’t write Snape very well. So I went for something I was comfortable with. Hope you like it!  
>  **Warnings:** Smut, M/M  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Draco ran his hands down his lover’s chest. He sighed contentedly as he was pulled down for a kiss. His lover moaned as Draco thrust into him.

They broke apart and Draco buried his head into his lover’s neck. He placed a soft kiss to the slightly tan neck as he increased his pace.

Draco groaned, he could feel his orgasm approaching fast. His lover half-panted Draco’s name as he came. The blonde thrust a few more times before following into oblivion. “Harry,” he whispered, before collapsing.

The brunette smiled softly before he moved Draco to the side and wrapped an arm around the blonde’s waist. “Oh Draco,” he whispered into his lover’s hair.

Harry knew his lover was exhausted; he always was after he came. “My sweet, sweet Draco.”

“Mmm…?” the blonde mumbled in half-sleep.

“I love you,” Harry whispered.

“Love you too. Now sleep,” Draco yawned, before succumbing to the darkness.

Harry chuckled and pulled his lover closer. He smiled when Draco threw an arm over him in his sleep.


End file.
